Tiempo, cambios aún eres tú?
by kayla-chan
Summary: Shaoran a desaparecido hace mucho de la vida de Sakura. Ahora ella es feliz, ¿o no? Que ocurriría si por un azar del destino se volvieran a ver? S&S con algo de E&T ... cap 4, actualizado ...
1. Sombras del pasado

****

**_Tiempo… cambios… aún eres tú??_**

****

****

****

_Una chica de largos cabellos castaños está llorando a la orilla del mar. Lleva un largo vestido de fiesta, manchado por la arena y ligeramente mojado por las ondas del mar. De repente siente como alguien le toca el en el hombro y levanta la cabeza para mirar quien es._

_Al cruzar los ojos con los del chico su sonrisa se ilumina y sus ojos esmeralda resplandecen de felicidad_

_- Tsutomu!!_

_El chico, rubio y de profundos ojos azules la mira con dulzura, sin decir nada la levanta a la vez q la besa apasionadamente en los labios._

_- Te quiero Mika- confiesa el chico separándose ligeramente de ella, a la vez q la mira a los ojos con ternura. De fondo suena una romántica melodía a la vez q una suave brisa mece los cabellos de la chica._

_- Y yo a ti- responde la chica volviéndolo a besar con pasión_

- Corten!! Muy bien chicos, la escena ha quedado genial- felicita a la pareja un hombre de unos 50 años, bajito y calvo

- Gracias director- sonríe la chica, feliz de por fin haber terminado esa escena

- Muy bien, hemos acabado todas las escenas de la playa. Pronto empezaremos a rodar las de interior. Ya sabéis, quiero veros a todos en el estudio de Hong Kong dentro de dos semanas.

- Claro jefe- contesta el chico divertido. La chica sólo asiente en silencio, contenta de tener al fin unas semanas de vacaciones. Cierra los ojos unos instantes, pensando en q hará esos días.

_"Tal vez debería ir a Tomoeda a visitar a papá, hace casi un mes q no lo veo… vaya, en dos semanas estaré en Hong Kong… __Hong Kong…"_ En ese momento un recuerdo invade su mente. Un chico de profundos ojos castaños y cabello rebelde. Un aeropuerto. Un osito. Un adiós. Una promesa… incumplida.

Sacude la cabeza intentando desterrar esas imágenes… hace tanto tiempo de eso, no tiene sentido siquiera seguir recordándolo. Sólo trae dolor y rencor. Rencor por no haberla amado lo suficiente para volver. Dolor por no haber podido olvidarlo.

Abre los ojos y se encuentra a escasos centímetros de su rostro a Makoto, su compañero de rodaje.

- Te pasa algo Sakura??-pregunta el chico preocupado

- Eh?? No nada, sólo estoy cansada, nada más- sonrió ella nerviosa, mientras q él la miraba fijamente, seguro de q no estaba siendo del todo sincera

- Quieres q quedemos para salir esta noche??

- Esto… yo… ya tengo un… ya tengo un compromiso, lo siento- inventó ella rápidamente

- Entiendo… otro día entonces- concluyó él. Ya ni siquiera sentía desanimo cuando Sakura le decía q no. Después de todo no conocía a ningún chico q hubiera conseguido q la bella Sakura Kinomoto aceptase una cita.

- Claro, otro día…- respondió ella suavemente

En ese momento una chica de profundos ojos azules se acerca a ella.

- Hola Sakura

- Tomoyo!! Q sorpresa verte, pensé q hoy no vendrías por aqu

- Es q tenía q entregar unos nuevos diseños para los de vestuario, así q aproveche para saludarte

- Me alegro de q hayas venido. Te invito a un café, si??

- No gracias, no tengo tiempo. Tengo q volver a Tokio a arreglar unos detalles del desfile de mañana, por cierto, vendrás??

- No s

- Vamos Sakura ven! Prometo q no te arrepentirás!- añadió mirándola con una sonrisa misteriosa

- Está bien- accedió finalmente la chica. Tomoyo nunca aceptaba un no como respuesta- bueno, me tengo q ir q mi vuelo está por salir en una hora!!

- Quieres q te lleve??

- No gracias. He traído el coche

- Ok, entonces nos vemos mañana por la noche

- Claro, ponte especialmente guapa, quiero grabarte!!

A Sakura sólo le escurrió una gota por la cabeza. 

"_Esta Tomoyo nunca cambiar_…"- pensó divertida a la vez q ella tb se dirigía a su coche.

* * *

**Al día siguiente…**

Sakura se encontraba en la habitación de su hotel, preparando su maleta para irse a Tokio. El desfile de Tomoyo era esa misma noche,

No sabía q ropa llevar. Al final se decidió por un sencillo vestido blanco, largo, con dos grandes aberturas a la altura del muslo, casi sin escote pero q mostraba toda su espalda.

Miro a su alrededor, pensando en q más necesitaría. Tomó un par de vaqueros, una falda, 2 tops y una camiseta y lo guardó todo en la maleta. Ya q iba hasta Tokio no estaría mal quedarse unos días de vacaciones allí.

Finalmente se fijó en el osito q descansaba sobre el escritorio. Lo tomó y con delicadeza lo depositó en la maleta. Siempre q iba a algún sitio lo llevaba con ella, era su amuleto de la suerte.

Finalmente se dirigió al pequeño salón q tenía la habitación

- Kero-chan!! Es hora de irnos

- Claro Sakurita. Espero q la dama Tomoyo tenga a bien prepararnos un suculento banquete de bienvenida

- No te preocupes, estoy segura de q en el hotel habrá todos los dulces q puedas querer- sonrió Sakura comprensiva ante la cara de felicidad del guardián- ahora entra en el bolso, vamos

Kero entró en el bolso q llevaba Sakura, q iba casi vacío, a excepción de las cartas y su cartera, con dinero, su identificación y el billete de avión.

Tomó su móvil y llamó a un taxi para q la llevara hasta el aeropuerto.

* * *

**Ya por la noche…**

Sakura ya había llegado al salón en el cual se realizaba el desfile. Vestía su vestido blanco, con el pelo suelto, apenas maquillada y como joyas sólo llevaba un colgante. Muchas miradas se posaron en ella, pues estaba realmente hermosa, pero ella ni siquiera se dio cuenta.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas buscando a Tomoyo, cuando casi estaba por rendirse se chocó con alguien.

- Hola Sakura- la saludó una voz conocida. Ella lo miró sorprendida, hacia años q no lo veía. No había cambiado mucho, los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa. Estaba muy contenta de reencontrarlo, aunque le extrañaba verlo en ese lugar

- Eriol!! Cuanto tiempo!!- saludó efusivamente Sakura a la vez q lo abrazaba- y tu por aquí??

- Tomoyo me invitó- sonrió él

- Vaya… pensaba q no estabas en contacto con Tomoyo…

- No mucho la verdad. Sólo q coincidimos el otro día… y no podía rechazar la invitación. Estoy seguro de q me divertiré mucho en este desfile.

Sakura sólo lo miro confundida, a la vez q Eriol se echaba a reír suavemente.

Tomoyo se encontraba en el vestuario de los chicos, dándole los últimos retoques y consejos antes de salir.

Casi todos los chicos estaban ya listos, bromeando entre ellos y felices de desfilar con ropa de tan famosa diseñadora. Todos excepto uno. Tomoyo se acercó a él con la videocámara en la mano, grabando los momentos previos al desfile

- Aún no sé q hago aquí- comentó el atractivo joven. Tendría unos 20 años, alto, cuerpo atlético, cabello marrón rebelde un poco por encima de los hombros, ojos ámbar de mirada profunda. Vestía un pantalón vaquero azul desteñido, y una camisa blanca q llevaba abierta mostrando su bien formado torso. En el pelo llevaba atada una cinta verde. Estaba serio, con una expresión de ligero fastidio en el rostro, lo q lo hacía ver más atractivo si cabe

- Xq me lo prometiste. Me lo debías. Gracias a mi conseguiste q Mitsu firmara el acuerdo

- Lo sé… aunque pensándolo bien casi era preferible perder el acuerdo con las empresas Futyimo

- Vamos! No es para tanto, además estás guapísimo

El chico sólo sonrió ligeramente ante el comentario de su amiga

- Bueno, debo irme. Eriol debe estar esperándome

- Y por encima Eriol está aquí… sólo falta mi madre

- No tuve tiempo de invitarla, pero si quieres le mando una copia, jeje- bromeó ella

- Tomoyo…- el joven la miro con expresión divertida a la vez q esta bajaba la cámara.

- Nos vemos luego- se despidió a la vez q se dirigía al salón del desfile

- Está me la pagas!!- se oyó de fondo. Tomoyo sólo sonrió y se apresuró en llegar al salón. Eriol y Sakura seguro q estaban buscándola.

- Hola chicos!!- saludo Tomoyo al ver juntos a Eriol y a Sakura hablando

- Por fin te veo, donde estabas??- preguntó Sakura

- Dando los últimos retoques a los chicos, vamos ya empieza- dijo Tomoyo tomando a su amiga del brazo. Eriol simplemente las siguió.

Se sentaron en primera fila, justo a uno de los lados de la pasarela. Estaba todos los asientos ocupados excepto 4, q debían estar reservados, pues a diferencia de los otros no eran blancos sino beiges.

Tomoyo se sentó en el segundo, cediendo a Eriol el primero. Sakura se sentó al lado de su amiga.

Empezaron desfilando las chicas. Llevaban vestidos de verdad hermosos, aunque algunos no se libraban del toque algo estrafalario de Tomoyo. Sakura simplemente los veía nostálgica de los días de cazadora de cartas, donde Tomoyo le hacía uno nuevo para cada captura. Eriol simplemente los miraba divertido, con la mirada distraída, como quien espera algo.

En ese momento empezaron a desfilar los chicos. Eran todos sumamente atractivos. Algunos llevaban ropas normales, otros iban formales e incluso había algunos q llevaban trajes de combate similares al q usaba Shaoran de pequeño.

Sakura hizo una mueca de disgusto al recordarlo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Le había hecho mucho daño al abandonarla cuando le había prometido q volvería y aún así no lo había hecho. Poco a poco se acabaron las llamadas, las cartas… poco a poco simplemente la olvidó. Sakura no quería seguir pensando en eso, no quería seguir pensando en él.

En ese momento abrió los ojos y lo vio.

Estaba allí, frente a ella, sobre la pasarela. Había cambiado mucho, ahora era todo un hombre, muy atractivo además, pero seguía conservando la misma mirada de entonces.

Él tb la vio y se detuvo unos instantes. De repente sintió una corriente recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Ambos se quedaron helados, mirándose fijamente, sin reaccionar

- Sakura…- murmuró finalmente el chico

La joven al sentir la mirada de Shaoran sobre ella no pudo hacer otra cosa q levantarse y echar a correr. Tomoyo miro preocupada a su amiga dispuesta a seguirla, pero Eriol la tomó del brazo impidiendo q fuera tras de ella. Ella lo miro preocupada, pero el simplemente negó con la cabeza.

Shaoran aún estaba shokeado, ese era el último lugar en q pensaba encontrarla. En ese momento reaccionó y bajando del escenario de un salto la siguió.

Él público simplemente estaba sorprendido, incapaz de entender nada de lo q había pasado. Una de las invitadas de repente había echado a correr y uno de los modelos la había seguido. "Algún lío amoroso" se oyó murmurar a una de las invitadas. Tomoyo le dirigió una mirada helada y la mujer se calló al instante. Con una seña indicó a sus modelos q prosiguieran el desfile, mientras ella y Eriol iban a ver si Li había encontrado ya a Sakura.

Sakura corría todo lo rápido q podía, aunque por causa de los altos tacones no podía hacerlo todo lo rápido q quisiera. Quería alejarse de allí, quería alejarse de él

" Xq? Xq tenía q estar aquí??"- se preguntaba a la vez q sus ojos se comenzaban a anegar por las lágrimas q pugnaban por salir

En ese instante sintió como alguien la agarraba del brazo obligándola a parar.

Se dio la vuelta y con gesto decidido miro esos ojos ámbar q ahora la enfrentaban.

- Xq me sigues Li??- preguntó Sakura fríamente

- Te fuiste corriendo… sólo quería hablar contigo…

- Es q tenemos algo de q hablar??- Shaoran estaba dolido de q Sakura lo tratase de ese modo tan frío, pero en el fondo de su corazón sabía q eso era exclusivamente culpa suya

- Yo no sabía q ibas a estar aquí, tienes q creerme!

- Oh eso no lo dudo! Sé perfectamente q soy la última persona con la q quisieras toparte en el mundo- contestó ella intentando soltarse. En ese momento echo de menos no haber llevado sus cartas, pero dudaba q tuvieran mucho efecto contra Shaoran, cualquier hechizo q ella hiciese seguramente él podría romperlo.

- No es eso…- intento explicar él

- Claro q es eso!! Me estuviste evitando durante casi 10 años!! Y aún me dices q no es eso??- Sakura se veía realmente enfadada. Shaoran sólo la miraba, incapaz de explicarse

- Lo siento, no era mi intención hacerte daño…

- Q lo sientes?? Q no era tú intención?? Un poco tarde para eso Li, un poco tarde…

- Sakura perdóname…- pidió él mirándola fijamente a los ojos, intentando contener la furia de la joven

- Jamás! Me oyes Li?? Jamás te perdonaré q me hayas dejado sola. JAMÁS- le gritó Sakura mirándolo con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas y el resentimiento, a la vez q se soltaba de su agarre, dejando a Shaoran allí parado, con las palabras de la joven retumbando en su mente

- Nunca quise dejarte pero.… era lo mejor para ti…Sakura…- murmuró el joven abatido viéndola alejarse

Dos jóvenes los observaban preocupados. Intercambiando una mirada decidieron retirarse, dejando a Li solo.

Shaoran sólo bajo el rostro, dejando q unas lágrimas silenciosas comenzasen a correr por sus mejillas.

- Me preocupa Li… hacía mucho tiempo q no lo veía tan abatido

- Si, a mi tb. Y Sakura. Pensé q si se reencontraban serían felices, pero en cambio… sólo conseguí q revivieran los fantasmas del pasado- Tomoyo comenzó a sollozar ligeramente. Eriol se acercó a ella y la abrazó en silencio, sintiendo la cabeza de la joven reposar en su hombro.

- No te preocupes, tenían q hacerlo.

- Pero yo no tenía derecho…- en ese momento Eriol posó un dedo sobre sus labios interrumpiéndola, a la vez q la separaba un poco de él para mirarla a los ojos

- Sakura era feliz??

- Q??- Tomoyo estaba sorprendida por la pregunta del joven. Si Sakura era feliz?? Claro, siempre había sido una joven muy alegre, no?. Él la miró a los ojos profundamente, en ese instante comprendió a lo q Eriol se refería y negó suavemente con la cabeza

- No… nunca ha sido realmente feliz… después de lo de Li no ha permitido q nadie más se acerque a ella. Sigue siendo alegre, tiene muchos amigos… pero ya no es lo mismo. Nunca más se permitió entregar su corazón. La verdad…

- La verdad q??

- La verdad… si propicie este encuentro es xq creía q Sakura jamás logró olvidar a Li

- Estoy seguro de q así es- contestó Eriol. Tomoyo lo miro sorprendida

- Pero no lo has visto?? Lo odia!!

- No creo q lo odie, simplemente Li le hizo mucho daño, demasiado.

- Como pudo dejarla??

- Estoy seguro de q tuvo sus razones, sino él jamás la dejaría. La amaba demasiado. Además desde q se separaron tpc él se ha vuelto a interesar en nadie

- Lo sé… unos de los chicos más deseados de China y ni siquiera tiene novia

- No es sólo q no tenga novia, eso es lo de menos

- Entonces??

- Se niega a amar de nuevo. Creo q no quiere volver a dañar a nadie, creo q ni siquiera la ha olvidado- comentó Eriol pensativo, diciéndolo casi más para si mismo q a Tomoyo.

Tomoyo sólo lo miró un instante antes de volver a recostar la cabeza en su pecho. Estar cerca de él la hacía sentir tranquila, en calma. Él simplemente paso un brazo sobre sus hombros, atrayéndola más hacia él.

Shaoran se encontraba ya en su habitación del hotel. Ni siquiera se había dado casi cuenta de cómo había llegado, sólo sabía q había salido y pedido un taxi, y ahora estaba en su cuarto.

Se encontraba sentado en el suelo de la habitación intentando aclarar sus ideas.

Recordó el día en q se despidieron. Su promesa.

" Acaso no fue lo mejor?? Acaso de ese modo no fuiste más feliz q condenada a pasar años esperándome??"- pensaba en joven con tristeza.

Se levantó y fue hasta el baño y abriendo el grifo del agua fría puso su cabeza bajo ella, intentando q el agua helada le ayudara a reaccionar, a pensar con claridad. Luego de unos segundos lo cerró. El agua mojaba su pelo y corría por su cuerpo, mojando su ropa tb, pero él ni siquiera lo notaba.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta de su habitación. Después de unos segundos abrió la puerta

- Hola Li

- Hola Daudoji, para q vienes??- preguntó él fríamente

- Quería…saber como estabas- Shaoran dio un suspiro calmándose, después de todo Tomoyo no tenía la culpa, sólo se preocupaba por él

- Confuso… no creí ver a Sakura después de tantos años…- respondió el chico sentándose sobre la cama

- Algún día teníais q volver a veros

- Lo sé… pero… no creía q Sakura me odiara de esa manera- comentó Shaoran apenado

- No te preocupes, no creo q te odie… sólo está dolida-comentó Tomoyo tratando de animarlo

- Creo q después de 10 años sin vernos tiene q estar algo más q dolida- sonrió tristemente él

- Xq dejaste de escribirle y llamarla Li?? La olvidaste??

Tomoyo se quedó mirándolo en silencio, esperando una respuesta. En realidad la había esperado durante 10 años, pero era la primera vez q se atrevía a preguntárselo.

Desde q se habían reencontrado hacia un par de años no habían hablando jamás del tema, ni Sakura ni de su infancia. Sólo del presente.

Se quedó unos instantes pensativo antes de contestar.

- Xq era lo mejor- contestó Shaoran bajando la cabeza. Los cabellos q caían sobre su rostro impedían ver la expresión de sus ojos

- Lo mejor para quien Li??

- Para ella. Sabes q yo tenía q prepararme para ser lo q hoy soy y me llevó 8 años!!- en ese momento levantó el rostro clavando sus ojos en los de Tomoyo. Ella dio un paso atrás, impresionada por el dolor q reflejaban los ojos del chico- Entiendes lo q es eso?? No podía pedirle q me esperara todo ese tiempo, era demasiado injusto!!- concluyó Li

- Xq no se lo dijiste??

- Q le iba a decir??" _Mira Sakura te amo con todo mi corazón pero no voy a poder verte en casi 10 años, me esperas?_" Te parece??- Tomoyo sólo negó en silencio, incapaz de decir nada- Pensé q si desaparecía por completo de su vida sería más fácil para ella olvidarme. No era justo q ella fuera infeliz tantos años.

- Si se lo hubieras dicho hubiese esperado, estoy segura

- Quizás… pero quizás aunque me esperase ya no me amase. La distancia hace imágenes muy idealizadas de las personas. Quizás cuando volviera ya no amase lo q soy- contestó él haciendo un ademán señalando su cuerpo

Tomoyo no pudo menos q reprimir una sonrisa. Dudaba q hubiese muchas mujeres a las q no les gustase "lo q ahora era" Shaoran Li, uno de los hombres más guapos y deseados del planeta. Estaba segura q si ella no lo hubiese conocido tan bien desde hace tanto tiempo sin duda tb se hubiese sentido atraída por él. Reconocía q era muy atractivo, lo q para ella era ideal, pues cualquiera de sus diseños le quedaba bien. Le encantaba tenerlo como modelo, aunque lo tuviese q obligar por medio de trampas.

- Q no le gustases?? Te has mirado últimamente al espejo?- Shaoran sólo pudo esbozar una tímida sonrisa ante el comentario de su amiga

- No me refiero sólo a eso… ya no soy el niño q era entonces

- Tpc Sakura es la niña de la q te enamoraste. Ahora es una mujer, una actriz muy popular además

- Lo sé- asintió él en silencio- sigo su carrera. Me alegro mucho por ella

- Por tu rostro no lo parece

- Es q simplemente… a veces desearía q las cosas hubiesen sido distintas. Haber dejado todo atrás y simplemente haber vuelto a Tomoeda, casarme con ella y ser dos personas anónimas. Es una locura verdad?? Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta q hacía tantos años q no la veía… creía q todo esto había quedado atrás.

- No es fácil olvidarte de una persona a la q estás viendo constantemente en los medios. Y no es ninguna locura, sinceramente creo q Sakura hubiese querido lo mismo.

- Nunca lo sabremos, ahora ya nada puede ser así. Sakura me odia

- Xq no lo hiciste Li??

- Hacer el q??- preguntó él algo confundido

- Dejarlo todo y quedarte con ella

- Sinceramente no lo sé… quizás fue sólo q tenía deberes q cumplir. Responsabilidades ineludibles.

- Creo q deberías hablar con ella y explicarle xq saliste de su vida

- No- repuso Li con seriedad a la vez q se levantaba- creo q ya le he hecho suficiente daño. Es hora de q desaparezca de su vida, para siempre

- Pero no puedes volver a dejarla!!

- No la dejo… simplemente ella era feliz antes de volver a verme y lo seguirá siendo cuando me vuelva a ir. Mañana mismo vuelvo a Hong Kong- concluyó Li a la vez q se levantaba

- Ella no es feliz- contestó Tomoyo en un susurro a la vez q lo miraba con tristeza, sintiéndose incapaz de hacer nada para solucionar las diferencias entre sus dos amigos.

Sin decir más simplemente se dio la vuelta y se fue de la habitación, dejando a Li solo de nuevo.

Sakura se encontraba tirada en la cama, llorando. Ni siquiera se había molestado en cambiarse de ropa. Sólo se había sacado los zapatos y se había echado a llorar en la cama.

Kero-chan la miraba con preocupación, incapaz de comprender q le había pasado en el desfile para q se pusiese de ese modo.

En ese momento sonó su móvil. Miro la pantalla para ver quien era, al ver q era su hermano se sentó en la cama de un salto, intentando serenarse antes de contestar.

- Hola hermanito- saludó con toda la efusividad q pudo

- Hola mounstro, te pasa algo?? Te noto la voz rara- comentó él tan perspicaz como siempre

- Eh… sólo la tengo un poco tomada, más nada- mintió Sakura, a la vez q lanzaba una tímida mirada al osito q reposaba sobre la mesilla

- Mm…- Touya estaba un poco dubitativo, conocía lo suficiente a su hermana para no caer en sus mentiras

- Por cierto, q tal el partido??- preguntó Sakura cambiando de tema

- Regular… ganamos 0-1

- No está mal, al menos ganasteis- lo animó Sakura

- Pero si eran unos inútiles!! Simplemente el portero estuvo inspirando- Sakura se quedó callada, cosa q preocupó a Touya- vamos, dime ya q pasa

- Nada…- respondió ella sin sonar muy convincente

- Me lo dices o quieres q vaya ahí a averiguarlo yo mismo??

Sakura se sorprendió de q no quisiese q viniera para ahí simplemente xq tenía miedo q le hiciese daño a Shaoran. Lo q le pareció una idea bastante ridícula: uno- xq Shaoran era tan fuerte como Touya o más y además podía usar la magia, dos- lo odiaba

- Lo q pasó fue… q me encontré a Shaoran- murmuró ella. Pero aún así Touya la oyó perfectamente y tb Kero-chan

- EL MOCOSO??- gritaron los 2 a la vez, lo q provocó una carcajada a Sakura, hacía tanto tiempo q no oía esa expresión. Un momento después callo al recordar al "dueño" del mote- q te hizo esta vez?? Si lo encuentro lo mato!

- Nada hermanito… simplemente coincidimos en el desfile. Era uno de los modelos

- El mocoso modelo??- preguntó Touya sinceramente sorprendido

- En realidad no creo q lo sea, me parece q fue un favor a Tomoyo. Aunque realmente podría serlo- contestó ella al recordar lo atractivo q estaba, inmediatamente desterró ese pensamiento de su mente. Ese "atractivo" joven era el mismo q la había ignorado durante años y le había roto el corazón.

- No quiero q te vuelvas a acercar a él!

- No te preocupes- contestó ella ya más tranquila- dentro de poco comenzamos el rodaje y no creo q me lo encuentre- respondió Sakura con calma, omitiendo deliberadamente donde tendría lugar este. Si le decía q era en Hong Kong seguro q le prohibía ir. Después de todo no estaba tan segura de no encontrarse con él… no era precisamente de los q pasan desapercibidos, pero tenía la esperanza de q así fuese,

- Ok, pero si se vuelve a acercar a ti me avisas para q lo pueda matar personalmente por lo mucho q te ha hecho sufrir- Sakura se quedo un instante callada antes de responder

- Claro, oye tengo q colgar, tengo visita, bye!!- colgó antes de q a Touya le diese tiempo de decir nada más

Sakura se volvió a tirar en la cama. No tenía visita, simplemente no quería hablar más con su hermano, no quería hablar más de Shaoran. Aún le dolía demasiado.

Kero-chan sólo la miraba con el rostro contrariado. Después de tanto tiempo el mocoso nuevamente había aparecido en sus vidas, y nuevamente haciendo llorar a su dueña, como lo había hecho hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Sakura cerró los ojos intentando quedarse dormida, pues parecía el único modo de sacar a Shaoran de su mente

_" Todo era oscuridad, de repente un rayo iluminó el cielo, mostrando a 2 personas luchando. No era capaz de ver sus rostros. La batalla seguía, de repente a lo lejos aparecía una nueva luz q lo iluminaba todos. Aún así los rostros de los combatientes aparecían confusos, así como el de la nueva persona q había aparecido en escena. Uno de los combatientes cae mientras el recién llegado se para a su lado"_

Sakura despertó algo alterada. Sería un sueño premonitorio o simplemente una pesadilla??. Miró a Kero-chan, pero en ese momento no lo veía por ningún lado. Seguramente estaría durmiendo.

Decidió olvidarse del sueño, después de todo había sido algo demasiado irreal, además ni siquiera era capaz de ver quienes combatían. Con su nivel de poderes hubiese sido casi imposible q le quedasen ocultos, no? Además hacía mucho tiempo ya q no tenía sueños premonitorios… mucho tiempo. Decidió no preocupar a Kero-chan por una simple pesadilla y se levantó.

Aún así no se había quedado del todo tranquila. Pero si se lo decía a Kero-chan seguro q se preocupaba, y quizás sin ningún motivo. Decidió q mejor se lo consultaría a Eriol si lo veía.

Miró el despertador. Las 6:50. Era muy temprano, sobretodo para ella. Normalmente siempre le costaba mucho madrugar, pero ese día simplemente no tenía más sueño.

Se fue a dar una ducha y decidió ir al comedor a desayunar.

Era muy temprano por lo q el comedor estaba casi vacío, a excepción de una mesa donde había un joven desayunando.

Al reconocer al hombre de la mesa el corazón de Sakura dio un vuelco, aún en contra de su voluntad.

- Shaoran…- murmuró la joven

El chico al oír su nombre se giró, quedando muy sorprendido al encontrarse de frente con unos preciosos ojos verdes, los de Sakura.

Estaba muy guapa, llevaba un pantalón de cintura baja ajustado y un top marrón. Él tb estaba muy atractivo, con unos vaqueros negros y una camiseta blanca. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una pequeña coleta.

Sakura estaba a punto de darse la vuelta y volver corriendo para su habitación, pero había algo en los ojos de Li q la retenían. No sólo era la profunda tristeza q reflejaban, era algo más. Sin decir palabra se sentó en la misma mesa, frente a él.

Shaoran sólo la miraba sorprendido, sin decir palabra, temiendo q si decía algo se rompería el encanto y Sakura volvería a irse.

- Ya q te encuentro quisiera preguntarte una cosa- el tono frío de Sakura decepcionó a Li, q por un momento había creído q ella lo había perdonado

- Dime- respondió Li con seriedad

- Quizás no es nada… pero bueno…como tú eres un mago importante quizás sepas si… hay alguna amenaza mágica??- preguntó Sakura dubitativa, aunque sin dejar el tono frío de su voz

- Amenaza mágica??- preguntó Shaoran sorprendido- Q clase de amenaza??

- No lo sé. Es q tuve un sueño… y no sé si es premonitorio o una simple pesadilla- concluyó Sakura relajándose un poco

- Q soñaste??- preguntó Li interesado. Sakura se lo contó. Li se quedó pensativo unos instantes, mientras Sakura lo miraba expectante- No lo sé, pero no estaría de más estar en alerta. Si notas q algo extraño pasa llámame por favor

- No necesito tu ayuda- respondió Sakura levantándose

- No te la estoy ofreciendo sólo como… como un antiguo amigo, sino en nombre del Concilio. Si pasa algo estará en peligro algo más q tú misma. Y aunque me odies sabes q puedo ayudar.

- Está bien- aceptó ella en el tono helado de siempre disponiéndose a irse

- Sa… Kinomoto- llamó él. Ella se giró mirándolo con frialdad- No hace falta q te vayas, has venido a desayunar. No te preocupes, yo ya me iba- concluyó él levantándose.

Ella se volvió a sentar y se giró para verlo irse. De algún modo sentía un nudo en el estómago al verlo partir, pero se obligó a si misma a no pensar así, después de todo el daño q le había hecho no merecía otra cosa q su odio.

:::::::::::::::::::.----------:::::::::::::…………------------------:::::::::::::::::::::::::.

Bueno, mi primer fanfic de CCS, no me decidía a subirlo pero finalmente aquí está. Bueno, creo q para ser sólo un capi me pase "un poco" en el largo jeje

Se me hizo muy divertida la idea de q por una vez fuera Shao el modelo y no Sakura (bueno, aunque sea obligado por Tomoyo, jeje) y lo demás… él la abandonó hace muchos años, con lo cual a Sakura no le será nada fácil perdonar y menos olvidar… y Shaoran tpc está muy por la labor de intentarlo… después de todo el daño q le hizo, tal vez lo mejor para los dos sea olvidar… si pueden.

Comentarios, opiniones, críticas, ideas, sugerencias… reviews please!!

Un saludo!!

kayla


	2. Volviendo a casa

Sakura se encontraba aún en el comedor, q ahora si estaba lleno.

Miro distraídamente su reloj. Las 8:23. Lo volvió a mirar con atención, sorprendida.

_Llevó más de una hora aquí!! –_ pensó a la vez q se levantaba, dejando en la mesa su desayuno, aún casi sin probar.

Lo cierto es q era incapaz de concentrarse en nada, ni siquiera de pensar con claridad. Todo lo q tenía en la mente era a Shaoran... su forma de mirarla, la tristeza q despedían sus ojos, el dolor q demostró su rostro cuando ella lo trato con frialdad, el modo desinteresado de brindarle su ayuda...

- Shaoran...- murmuró la joven apesumbrada a la vez q cruzaba el vestíbulo.

- Vaya así q suspirando por el joven hechicero- comentó una voz a sus espaldas

Sakura se giró sorprendida encontrándose con su mejor amiga, mirándola con una expresión divertida en el rostro.

La joven la miro sorprendida unos segundos, para luego endurecer su expresión.

Después de todo si se había encontrado con Shaoran, si había revivido todo el dolor q creía hacía tanto tiempo enterrado en sus recuerdos, había sido por causa de la joven q tenía en frente.

- Te equivocas Tomoyo, no estaba "suspirando" por Li

- Por Li no, por Shaoran- la corrigió Tomoyo con una sonrisa, para exasperación de la joven esmeralda

Sakura sólo la miro con tristeza unos instantes

- Si me reencontré con él fue por tu culpa...- la acusó, imprimiéndole a sus palabras todo el dolor q sentía en ese instante

- Sakura... yo... yo creí q sería algo bueno y no q te afectaría de ese modo- confesó ligeramente apesumbrada la joven amatista

- Algo bueno?? Como iba a ser algo bueno encontrarme con el chico q más me ha hecho sufrir en toda mi vida??- los ojos de Sakura comenzaban a inundarse con las lágrimas, traídas por los recuerdos del pasado

- Quizás es el chico q más te ha hecho sufrir... xq es el único chico de tu vida- contestó Tomoyo con sinceridad

- No es cierto, hay un montón de chicos en mi vida!!

- No me refiero a tu padre ni a Touya Sakura

- Tengo muchos amigos, y ellos nunca me han hecho sufrir- comentó la joven Kinomoto, aún entendiendo el significado de la frase de su amiga

- Habló del amor Sakura, has amado alguna vez a alguien... a parte de a Li??

- No necesito el amor para ser feliz- respondió de modo testarudo la joven, volviéndose ligeramente, para evitar la mirada de Tomoyo

- No te creo. Es más pienso q aún estás enamorada... de él- contestó en un susurro la joven amatista

- Eso si es una tontería!! Además... como puedes hablarme tú del amor?? Acaso hay alguien en tu vida?? Acaso sabes lo q es amar a alguien?? Yo al menos me enamoré una vez, pero tu nunca sabrás lo q es amar!! Y como va a entender lo q me pasa alguien q nunca se arriesgo a entregar su corazón??- respondió Sakura profundamente enfadada

Tomoyo simplemente la miró dolida, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a inundarse por las lágrimas q pugnaban por salir.

- Quizás yo no sepa lo q es amar... pero tu no sabes lo q es perdonar- contestó la joven Daudoji con voz temblorosa

Sakura se volvió a ver de frente a su amiga de nuevo. Pero ya no estaba allí, había echado a correr.

En apenas una hora de nuevo otra persona importante en su vida se alejaba de ella, por su causa, sin ni siquiera mirar atrás.

* * *

Tomoyo había echado a correr alejándose del lugar.

Sakura había tenido razón al enfadarse con ella por haberla hecho reencontrarse con Li... había esperado un reproche por parte de su amiga, incluso había esperado q estuviese enojada... pero esa reacción... esas palabras... había sido excesivamente dura. Su comentario de verás le había dolido profundamente.

No se esperaba eso de su amiga, no se esperaba ese rencor en sus palabras, esa rabia.

Mientras las lágrimas recorrían cálidas sus mejillas se dio cuenta de cuanto había sufrido Sakura, cuanto era el dolor reprimido en su interior... aún cuando lo enmascarase con una sonrisa.

Pero en el fondo las palabras de Sakura no eran más q la verdad. Quizás por eso le habían afectado tanto, quizás por eso le dolían tanto. Nada duele más q la verdad. Y esa era la mayor verdad de su vida, la única. Nunca había entregado su corazón a nadie... puede q jamás lo llegará a hacer..

"_Q derecho tengo yo a meterme en su vida?? Q derecho tengo yo a intentar q se reencuentre con Li?? Q derecho tengo yo a decidir cual es su felicidad??_"- se preguntaba la joven amatista mientras recorría el pasillo del hotel, dirigiéndose a su habitación- "_Como voy a saber yo q es lo mejor... si ni siquiera sé lo es q amar... si no sé lo q es sufrir el abandono por parte de quien te ama... si no sé lo q es luchar por que los recuerdos del pasado no se revivan en tu mente... si no sé lo q es intentar cada día olvidar a aquel q te hizo daño... sin jamás llegar a lograrlo_"

Los pensamientos de Tomoyo estaban cargados de dolor y desesperanza.

Después de todo Sakura tenía razón... ella no sabía nada del amor.

En ese instante una imagen cruzó por su mente.

Un joven de profundos ojos azules y sonrisa enigmática. Una atracción del pasado... una atracción aún en el presente.

* * *

"...vuelo B-854 con destino Hong Kong embarquen por la puerta 2C, repito último aviso para los pasajeros del vuelo B-854 con destino Hong Kong embarquen por a puerta 2C"

La voz de la megafonía sacó de sus pensamientos a Shaoran, q se apresuró a llegar a la puerta de embarque. Era su vuelo.

Habia estado en el aeropuerto casi 4 horas esperando y ahora poco le había faltado para quedarse en tierra. Un esbozo de una sonrisa apareció en sus rostro

"_No es extraño q casi lo perdiera... no soy capaz de fijarme en nada de mi alrededor... no soy capaz de pensar en nada... salvo en ella. Por que no soy capaz de quitarmela de la cabeza?? Ella sólo es parte de mi pasado!!_" – se reprochaba en silencio Shaoran a la vez q mostraba su carta de embarque a una de las azafatas, q le indicó su asiento, en primera clase como no.

Shaoran se sentó en su asiento y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y cerró los ojos, intentando relajarse.

A su lado se sentó un alguien.

Shaoran abrió los ojos sorprendido al notar la magia q emanaba de esa persona.

Lo miró con sorpresa. Una sonrisa divertida adornaba el rostro del recién llegado

- Eriol!! Q haces aquí??

- Voy a Hong Kong, q si no??- preguntó de modo inocente el joven inglés

Shaoran sólo lo miró en silencio. Eso no había respondido a su pregunta

- Eso no responde a mi pregunta- contesto Shaoran serio

- Vamos Shaoran, es q no puede uno acompañar a un amigo en su viaje??

- Acompañarme?? Eriol q tramas??- preguntó él joven chino con desconfianza

Eriol sólo se echó a reír alegremente, mientras tomaba un periódico.

- Tengo negocios q resolver allí así q como supe q volvías decidí q no sería mala idea acompañarte- aclaró Eriol

Shaoran sólo lo miró unos instantes sin realmente creerlo, luego cerró los ojos de nuevo. Sería mejor dormir un rato.

Eriol miro durante unos instantes a su amigo y nuevamente una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Finalmente su interés se volvió de nuevo al periódico, quizás encontrara alguna noticia interesante mientras su acompañante no despertaba.

* * *

Sakura se encontraba en su cuarto, pensativa. Quizás se había pasado con lo q le había dicho a Tomoyo.. pero tb su amiga se había pasado al inmiscuirse en su vida.

_Como me pudo hacer eso?? Como sabiendo todo el daño q Shaoran me hizo?? Como pudo hacer q nos reencontráramos sabiendo q él me ha estado evitando durante años?? Sabiendo q yo he luchado por olvidarlo durante años...-_ se preguntó Sakura a la vez q se sentaba frente al escritorio, con su diario abierto sobre la mesa y el bolígrafo en la mano- _Y por encima se atreve a decirme q aún estoy enamorada de Shaoran!! Vaya tontería!! Yo lo odio, ese es el único sentimiento q queda hacia él, odio. Eso es lo único q puedo sentir, esa es la única consecuencia de su abandono, esa es la única consecuencia de su propia elección. Él decidió olvidarme, como podría aún sentir algo por él?? No... imposible, sólo siento odio-_ se repetía obstinadamente Sakura

Echó una mirada distraída a lo q había escrito. Shaoran una y otra vez, Shaoran en cada página, Shaoran en cada línea.

Cerró el diario con fuerza, reprochándose a si misma ser incapaz de quitárselo de la cabeza, ser incapaz de borrar su mirada de su mente, ser incapaz de aún no seguir oyendo su voz llamándola.

- No, no, no- murmuró la joven a la vez q recostaba la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando perderse a su mente en los pensamientos q la embargaban.

* * *

Eriol y Shaoran se encontraban esperando su equipaje.

Shaoran se encontraba apoyado en la pared mientras miraba distraídamente la cinta, esperando ver sus maletas aparecer de un momento a otro. Eriol se había alejado unos metros del joven chino y se encontraba con su móvil en la mano, marcando un número de teléfono.

Un timbrazo... tres timbrazos... seis timbrazos... Eriol ya se encontraba a punto de colgar cuando al fin una dulce voz le contestó desde el otro lado de la línea.

- Si?? Diga...

- Hola, soy yo. Eriol

- Eriol!! Q sorpresa q me llames!!

- Me apetecía oír tu dulce voz- contestó el joven tan galante como siempre

- ...- un frío silencio fue la única respuesta a su comentario

- Te pasa algo Tomoyo??- preguntó Eriol ligeramente preocupado

- Eh... no.. bueno... esto... si...- confesó la joven- me pelee con Sakura

- Vamos, no te preocupes, verás como todo se arregla. Me gustaría estar ahí para poder ayudarte a reconciliarte con ella- respondió el joven inglés con sinceridad

- Donde estás??

- En Hong Kong, con Shaoran, llegamos hace media hora.... Y aún estamos esperando nuestro equipaje- comentó él haciendo un ligero mohín

- Jejej, tened paciencia, pero para q has ido tu hasta allí??

- Siento q debo estar aqu

- Xq??

- No lo sé... aún no lo sé

- Vaya... parece q el destino quiere q los cuatro nos encontremos en Hong Kong- comentó la joven japonesa

- Y eso??

- El rodaje de Sakura es tb ahí y yo tengo un desfile en unos días

- Vaya... en realidad no me sorprende, entonces cuando te veré aquí mi querida Tomoyo??

- Pues... - Tomoyo se quedó pensativa

- Podrías estar aquí mañana??- pidió Eriol

- Eh... si, pero para q??

- Necesito un motivo para querer q pasemos unos días de vacaciones juntos aquí??- preguntó con tono inocente el joven inglés- Bueno, parece q al fin llega mi equipaje- contestó viendo llegar su maleta lentamente por la cinta.- Entonces nos vemos mañana, Chao!!

Tomoyo se quedó mirando fijamente el teléfono q tenía aún en la mano. No se podía creer como es q al día siguiente estaría en Hong Kong. Si ella ni siquiera había aceptado!! Pero iría, sin duda.

Al fin apareció una ligera sonrisa en su rostro y se dirigió a preparar su equipaje.  
Parecía q el destino quería unirlos a todos en Hong Kong, pues q así fuera.  
Cantando alegremente tomó su maleta y se dispuso a poner todo lo imprescindible

Eriol colgó y se dirigió a coger su maleta de la cinta.

- A quien llamabas??- preguntó Shaoran, q había aparecido detrás suyo

- A un ángel- contestó misteriosamente Eriol, mientras se echaba a reír

- Y tu ángel tiene nombre?? Quizás Tomoyo??- preguntó mirando fijamente a su amigo, q lo miro sorprendido unos instante de verse descubierto

- Quizás, jeje

Shaoran miró a su amigo un instante con una sonrisa, le alegraba q al menos a Eriol le fuesen las cosas bien. De todas las personas de su infancia era el único q siempre había estado a su lado. _"Al único q deje continuar en mi vida"_ se corrigió a si mismo en silencio. Sin decir más, con su equipaje en la mano, salió en silencio de la terminal del aeropuerto. Era hora de volver a casa.

Su coche aún estaba aparcado en el parking del aeropuerto. Buscó distraidamente sus llaves en el bolsillo. No estaban.

Ligeramente molesto dejó su equipaje en el suelo y se sentó en el suelo, quedando recargado sobre el coche. Cerró los ojos e imágenes del día anterior no cesaron de repetirse en su cabeza.

El desfile... el momento en q la vio allí, sentada mirando distraidamente el desfile, tan hermosa como siempre... su pelea, el reencontrarse con sentimientos q creía olvidados...o al menos apaciguados por las aguas del pasado... y sobretodo su mirada, llena de odio, llena de dolor... por su causa. Nuevamente sufrimiento por su culpa, nuevamente su presencia traía dolor a la vida de la joven cerezo... y a la suya propia.

Eriol se acercó a él con semblante preocupado

- Q ocurre??

- No encuentro las llaves- murmuró el joven Li sin alzar la mirada

- Y por eso estás así??- preguntó con ironía el joven inglés- sabes perfectamente q no las necesitas- dijo a la vez q con un sencillo truco abría el coche y ponía su equipaje en el maletero- dime q es lo q te pasa

- Nada- respondió fríamente Shaoran a la vez q se levantaba, sacudiéndose la ropa, entrando en el coche y cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Eriol lo miro en silencio, limitándose simplemente a sentarse en el asiento del copiloto. Era evidente q Li necesitaba recapacitar. Volver a ver a la joven Kinomoto después de tanto tiempo había sido un golpe muy duro tb para él

* * *

Kero-chan se encontraba en la habitación del hotel, mirando distraídamente la tele y comiendo un flan.

Sakura a su lado hacía nuevamente su maleta.

Había pensado quedarse en Tokio y aprovechar allí los pocos días de vacaciones q le quedaban... pero ya no tenía sentido. El hotel, el restaurante, la ciudad en si... todo le traía recuerdos del joven chino. No podía evitarlo. Así q lo mejor era irse, irse lejos.

Una sonrisa amarga apareció en su rostro al recordar q en una semana ella misma estaría en Hong Kong... y allí como sería posible olvidarlo?? Como sería posible q cada rincón no le trajera su recuerdo??

Meneó la cabeza con disgusto. Odiaba pensar así. Odiaba la debilidad q ello representaba... pero todavía odiaba más no ser quien de castigar a Li con su más fría indiferencia. Con el más frío olvido.

Una lágrima solitaria comenzó a correr por su mejilla, pero rápidamente se la enjuago, no quería q Kero-chan fuese consciente de su dolor. Ya bastaba con q supiera q Shaoran había hecho aparición de nuevo en su vida, ya era suficiente con q supiera q Shaoran no era aún un simple mal recuerdo del pasado.

- Iré a Tomoeda... iré a ver a papá... nada como volver a casa- murmuró a la vez q esbozaba una tímida sonrisa

- Q decía Sakurita??- preguntó Kero girándose para mirar a su amita

- Q creo q iremos a pasar estos días a casa, q te parece??- preguntó con una sonrisa. Kero-chan sólo la miro contento, era evidente q la idea de volver a casa y poder reencontrarse con su padre, y quizás con su hermano, era una idea q alegraba, y mucho, a Sakura

**_

* * *

_**

**_2 días después _**

* * *

- Mounstro!!- llamó una voz desde la puerta. Sakura se giró un instante y su rostro se iluminó al ver a su hermano.

- Hermano!! – lo abrazó feliz- y no soy un mounstro!!- respondió amenazándolo con el puño, lo q provocó las carcajadas de Touya y su padre

- Me alegro q estés en casa hijo, no te esperábamos

- No tengo convocatoria hasta dentro de un par de días... y aprovechando q el mounstro está en casa... pues vine de visita, jeje

- Y vienes tu sólo hermanito??- preguntó Sakura mirando hacia la puerta. Touya la miró algo confundido

- Claro... acaso esperabas visita??

- Sólo creí q traerías a tu nueva novia- explicó la joven esmeralda con una sonrisa

- A Yumi?? Pero si la deje hace casi una semana!!

Fujitaka sonrió ante la conversación de sus dos hijos... q diferentes eran. Sakura una estrella del cine... amable, simpática... y aún así sola. Touya en cambio tenía un nuevo amor prácticamente cada semana. Q diferentes...

- Pero de algún modo preferiría q Sakura se interesase en alguien, aunque fuera tan en serio como las relaciones de Touya, a q este siempre sola...- pens algo apesumbrado el señor Kimonoto.

Estaba preocupado por su pequeña. El día anterior había llegado a casa... pero no era la misma de siempre. La conocía bien y sabía q algo la estaba torturando, por más q intentase disimularlo con su más tierna sonrisa. Había intentado hablar con ella del tema, intentar q se sincerase con él.. pero había sido inútil. Se había cerrado por banda, diciendo q no le pasaba nada, simple cansancio...

Quizás él no fuese tan perspicaz como su hijo, pero se daba cuenta perfectamente q lo q le ocurría a su hija no era simple cansancio. La inagotable Sakura cansada?? No, no era ese el problema

- Quizás este sufriendo por el amor de algún joven- pensó casi esperanzado.

Miró a su hijo nuevamente, estaba seguro de q él sabría q le pasaba. Sakura nunca había sido quien de ocultarle algo mucho tiempo a su hermano.

Con una nueva sonrisa se dirigió a sus hijos

- Queréis un te y un pastel??- ofreci

- Sip!!- contestó alegre Sakura

Kero desde el cuarto de Sakura oyó como ofrecían pastel, pero por una vez no le importó demasiado. Estaba preocupado. Esa mañana Sakura le había contado el sueño q había tenido. Y por lo visto no había sido la primera vez.

Lo cierto es q estaba preocupado... no estaba del todo seguro de q fuese algo más q la simple presión del trabajo y el reencuentro con el mocoso... por otro lado si iba pasar algo lo mejor sería avisar a Eriol, después de todo el mocoso ya lo sabía.

Pero y si no significaba nada?? Y si era un simple sueño?? Avisando a Eriol sólo conseguirían q el mocoso apareciese de nuevo en la vida de Sakurita. Como miembro del Concilio... y como amigo, era obvio q Eriol le contaría cualquier novedad al respecto.

Sin acabar de decidirse Kero-chan se dejo caer sobre la cama. Nuevamente gritos y risas le llegaron desde abajo. Pensandolo bien ese pastel sonaba apetitoso.

* * *

- 

-

* * *

Bueno, después de tanto tiempo nuevo capi!! Mm... bueno, tpc tarde tanto, no?? Jejej

Este es un poco más cortito q el anterior, simplemente por falta de tiempo (lo cierto es q entre unas cosas y otras estoy super ocupada, aún así estoy intentando actualizar todos mis fics en estos días... otra cosa es conseguirlo, jeje). Pero el próximo será más largo, xq será cuando están en Hong Kong y... bueno, no digo más, ejej -

Bueno, mil gracias a todos los q me mandasteis reviews, me dieron muchos animos para actualizar, de verdad!! La verdad en el primer capi no esperaba tantos, estoy happy :D

**Ciliegia**- Bueno, aquí está la actualización, aunque creo q me tarde un poquito, jeje -

**Nekubu**- Gracias!! Espero q te guste este capi tb

**Ann-Qu**- Como ves si lo continuo... y lo del tamaño... creo q los próximos capis los voy a hacer más del estilo del primero, esta visto q gusta más, jeje

**Earane**- Thank´s . Si, a mi tb me encantó la idea de imaginarmelo como modelo.. creo q le viene ideal ;)

**Celina Sosa**- Sorry por la tardanza en actualizar... pero al fin lo hice!

**Roryherm**- Gracias!! Y lo de q sufran Shao y Saku... es inevitable... ha habido demasiada distancia y ha pasado demasiado tiempo para q todo siguiera como antes...

**Aribeth Li**- Holas!! Yo tb quería verlo!! (q mal estoy... jejej) jajaj, tendré cuidado! Un saludo!

**Lore**- Thank´s. Como ves si lo he continuado -

**Undine**- Bueno... pronto... lo q se dice pronto... (kayla mirando para otro lado, jeje) pero al fin lo continue, jeje

**Nakuru-chaan**- espero q me digas q te parece este capi!

**Andy-straub89**- Hola Andrea! Gracias, yo tb leí tu fic, está muy bien (te deje review en el anterior y el nuevo a ver si me lo leo hoy o mañana... es q con lo de actualizar... no tuve tiempo, ejej -U )

**Spikelover**- Me alegro q te gustará. Espero q el nuevo capi no decepcione

De nuevo gracias por los reviews y espero q me digais q os parece este capi!! Si os gusta prometo q actualizaré el próximo antes!!

Comentarios, críticas, opiniones, sugerencias... pues Reviews (como no? Jeje), mail o msn!!

Un saludo a todos!!

kayla


	3. Dulce oscuridad

_**Tiempo, cambios... aún eres tu?**_

**_ooo_**

**_ Cap 3- Dulce oscuridad_**

**_ooo_**

_Sakura. Sakura sonriendo. Sakura sonriéndole. _

_Shaoran vio como la joven iba acercándose poco a poco a él, sin dejar de mirarlo tiernamente a la vez q una sonrisa iluminaba su rostro._

_El hechicero simplemente la veía acercarse, casi sin creerse q al fin la joven lo hubiese perdonado, pero allí estaba, frente a él, sin una pizca de rencor u odio en su mirada. Sólo ternura. _

_Él comenzó a caminar también, hasta situarse frente a ella. Poco a poco una sonrisa asomó en sus labios a la vez que tomaba con una de sus manos el rostro de la joven esmeralda, aproximándolo poco a poco al suyo…_

_**-Toc, toc-**_

Dos ligeros golpes en la puerta sacaron a Shaoran de su ensoñación. El joven empresario miro con disgusto la puerta durante un instante.

Después de todo sólo había sido su imaginación, por un instante había llegado a creer que de verdad Sakura había vuelto a su lado, que al fin se había decidido a perdonarle su ausencia.. su abandono.

Pero obviamente sólo había sido un sueño… su sueño. Después de todo era ridículo pensar q ella podría llegar a perdonarlo… Acaso no le había dicho él mismo días atrás a Tomoyo que lo único que deseaba era alejarse de la vida de Sakura para siempre?

_Debo alejarme de ella… no tiene sentido que ahora intente … que ahora…ni siquiera tiene ya sentido pedir disculpas- _pensó Shaoran recriminandose a si mismo su actitud, después de todo él había sido el causante de esa situación él mismo se había ganado el odio de la joven y no había vuelta atrás.

No es que no sintiera nada por ella… no es que no sintiera en el fondo de su corazón que era un error huir de ella… simplemente… simplemente era demasiado difícil plantearse siquiera superarlo… hay cosas complicadas… y otras sencillamente son imposibles.

Sakura lo odiaba. Y a él realmente no le quedaban las fuerzas para luchar por su perdón.

_**-Toc, toc-** _Volvió a sentirse golpear la puerta con suavidad

- Adelante, puede pasar- contestó finalmente el joven con desánimo

- Lo siento señor- se disculpó una pelirroja de unos 30 años- pero es que hay aquí una persona q solicita verlo

Shaoran miró con desgana a su secretaria durante unos instantes, que él recordara no tenía prevista ninguna reunión para esa hora, ni ninguna cita de negocios.

- Tenía alguna cita?

- No señor, pero ha insistido mucho en que necesita hablar con usted

Shaoran la observó durante unos instantes pensativo. Quizás era alguien del Consejo. Quizás había surgido algún imprevisto, quizás al fin habría una nueva batalla… o quizás simplemente lo venían a ver por un simple problema burocrático.

Desde que era el jefe del Concilio sólo había tenido problemas de ese tipo. Ni una batalla, ni un mago rebelde… realmente ser jefe del Concilio no era todo lo emocionante que era de suponer en un principio.

- Ha dicho su nombre- preguntó finalmente

- Si, se llama…- la mujer miró un instante el portafolios que sostenía en sus manos, buscando el lugar donde había apuntado el nombre del visitante- Kinomoto

El rostro de Shaoran se ilumino al instante, mientras una radiante sonrisa apareció en sus labios . ¿Acaso la ensoñación de antes podría cumplirse? Se levantó al instante, dispuesto a recibir a la visitante

- Kinomoto… Touya Kinomoto- aclaró la secretaria esbozando una sonrisa, que osciló durante unos instantes antes de desaparecer, al ver que su jefe se había quedado literalmente helado- le digo que no puede recibirlo señor?

Li no contestó.

_?A q habrá venido Touya?Le habrá pasado algo a Sakura? O simplemente viene a partirme la cara por haberme reencontrado con su hermana... quizás Sakura se lo pidió, después de todo me lo merezco…_

- Señor Li, se encuentra bien- inquirió ella con preocupación

- Perfectamente, dígale que pase por favor, y haga q nadie nos moleste- pidió el joven

- Claro señor- asintió la pelirroja a la vez q se retiraba

Shaoran volvió a sentarse de nuevo tras su escritorio, dispuesto a enfrentar a Touya, después de todo no tenía ninguna razón para temerle. Si venía buscando pelea daba igual, no le haría daño, se merecía cualquier cosa que el hermano de Sakura le hiciese, se lo merecía por el dolor que él había provocado a la joven, el dolor que él mismo había visto reflejado en sus ojos hacía apenas una semana.

**_ooo ooo ooo oooooo _**

Tomoyo se encontraba con la cabeza recostada sobre el escritorio, dormida.

Había llegado hacía unos días a Hong Kong, pero aún no era quien de acostumbrarse de todo al país, a pesar de su similitud con Japón.

Había pasado casi todos los días con Eriol, que se había ofrecido desde el primer momento a ser su guía en la ciudad, a pesar de ni él mismo conocerla, lo q provocó que acabaran perdidos en más de una ocasión, para diversión de ambos.

Habían sido unos días muy divertidos, eran dos jóvenes conociendo una gran ciudad y realmente lo habían disfrutado… y por supuesto grabado.

La joven abrió los ojos poco a poco, restregándoselos ligeramente con el reverso de la mano.

- Cuantas horas llevo dormida? se preguntó en un somnoliento susurro, a la vez que acababa de desperezarse.

Miró hacia su escritorio, decenas de diseños se amontonaban en él. Tomó uno y lo miró con detenimiento. Era el diseño de un traje formal para hombre, era bueno.. pero le faltaba algo. Era bueno pero no era especial. Con una mueca de disgusto hizo una pequeña bola y lo echó a la papelera q estaba al lado del escritorio, la cual estaba casi a rebosar.

El papel rebotó en el borde de la papelera, para finalmente acabar en el suelo. Tomoyo miro su errado lanzamiento con una media sonrisa, pero no hizo el menor amago de recogerlo. De eso ya se encargaría el personal de limpieza del hotel.

Había estado dibujando toda la noche, pero no era quien de encontrar lo que buscaba, no era capaz de plasmar el espíritu que deseaba en su traje. Después de todo quería que fuese un traje muy especialúnico. Eso era exactamente lo que deseaba. Hacer un traje único.

Tomoyo hizo un pequeño mohín al darse cuenta de todo el tiempo que había desperdiciado haciendo ese diseño para nada. Pero instantes después una sonrisa volvió a iluminar su rostro, al recordar el porque de tanto esfuerzo.

_-Tengo q hacerle un traje digno de él, aunque tarde un mes en conseguirlo lo lograré- _pensó ilusionada, imaginándose al hechicero vestido con uno de sus diseños. Desde luego sería el regalo de cumpleaños perfecto.

Pero ya era tarde y había quedado con Eriol y Li para comer. Al fin habían conseguido que Li aceptara comer un día con ellos. Desde que había vuelto a Hong Kong se había refugiado en extremo en su trabajo y en el Concilio, dejando completamente de lado a sus amigos, los pocos que aún le quedaban, e incluso a su familia.

Desde luego a Tomoyo no le sorprendía, después de todo no era una actitud muy diferente de la que tomaba Sakura o, aunque le costase reconocerlo, ella misma.

Quizás refugiarse en su trabajo, en sus obligaciones, era el único modo que encontraba de liberarse de los fantasmas del pasado, quizás era el único remedio para no sumirse en un vacío del que quizás no lograse encontrar la salida.

Se levantó de la silla y miró la ropa que tenía en el armario. Se vistió con una sencilla mini negra, con una camisa blanca y unas botas.

Su pelo negro caía en cascada suelto sobre sus hombros y apenas una pizca de maquillaje adornando su rostro.

Se echó un vistazo al espejo, antes de salir. Simplemente preciosa.

**_ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo _**

Touya se encontraba sentado en una lujosa sala de las empresas Li, esperando para hablar con Shaoran.

Que era lo que lo había llevado a ir a visitar al mocoso? Ni él mismo lo sabía.

Sentado allí daba vueltas a los acontecimientos de los últimos días.

Conocía a su hermana mejor que ella misma, y sabía perfectamente lo mucho que había afectado a la joven su encuentro con el hechicero.

Detrás de la habitual sonrisa de Sakura su hermano había podido adivinar algo más. Sentimientos. Sentimientos que habían desaparecido de su vida hacia mucho tiempo.

En el fondo no sabía si dar una paliza a Li por el dolor que le estaba causando… o las gracias por despertarla del letargo en que estaba sumida…

- Ya puede pasar señor- indicó la secretaria de Li haciéndole un gesto con la mano indicándole el despacho

Touya se dirigió al despacho con calma. Sintió la mirada de la secretaria recorrer su cuerpo mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta. Era un chico muy observado y deseado… y eso le gustaba. Una ligera sonrisa asomó en sus labios, la cual desapareció al instante en que su mirada se cruzó con la del hechicero.

Con un gesto Shaoran indicó a Touya el sillón que estaba frente a su escritorio, a la vez que él también se sentaba, recostando ligeramente la cabeza contra la pared que tenía detrás. Cerró los ojos un instante. Sentía la mirada de Touya sobre él, pero ninguno de los dos se decidía a empezar la conversación.

Finalmente Shaoran abrió los ojos y cruzó su mirada con la del joven futbolista.

- A que has venido Touya- preguntó sin más rodeos- Si lo que pretendes es que nos peleemos pierdes el tiempo, no voy a…

- No vine a eso- le interrumpió Touya

- A que has venido entonces? Dudo mucho que esto sea una visita de cortesía- contestó a la vez que un gesto de sarcasmo cruzaba su rostro.

Touya desvió la mirada un instante al gran ventanal que había en el despacho, el paisaje que reflejaba era un pequeño bosque cercano. Bonito paraje para establecer las oficinas de una empresa.

- Quiero saber que es lo que pretendes con mi hermana, mocoso- contestó con media sonrisa

Shaoran guardó silencio por un instante, eso era lo último que esperaba

_Que pretendo con Sakura? Nada… no? _

_Acaso lo único que logre pretendiendo algo es volverme loco por su culpa y hacerla desgraciada a ella… parece que es para lo único que he logrado._

- No entiendo tu pregunta Touya

- Pues yo creo que si. Que es lo que pretendes? Ya ha sufrido bastante por tu culpa

- Lo único que pretendo es alejarme de ella. Si lo que te preocupa es que vuelva a hacerla sufrir... puedes irte. Te aseguro que lo único que deseo es que me olvide, alejarme de ella y que así pueda ser feliz- los ojos de Shaoran expresaban total sinceridad y abnegación. Por un instante, sólo por un momento, las convicciones de Touya se tambalearon, pero el instante paso.

El joven Kinomoto se levantó y miró al hombre que tenía ante él

- Es todo lo que quería oír- contestó dirigiéndose a la salida. Se detuvo un instante junto a la puerta- Mi hermana está sufriendo por tu culpa… pero a la vez ha vuelto a ser en parte la Sakura de antes. Reconozco que ha sido gracias a ti… pero no lo estropees. Aléjate de la vida de mi hermana… para siempre.

Shaoran no se molestó en responder. Sintió la puerta cerrarse a la vez que cubría su rostro con las manos.

Esto había sido el adiós definitivo a cualquier esperanza, por nimia que fuese, que pudiese albergar con respecto a su futuro con Sakura.

Una punzada de temor atravesó su pecho, seguramente el temor a enfrentarse al destino de soledad que le esperaba

**_ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo _**

Sakura miraba su plato con gesto distraído.

Se encontraba en un lujoso restaurante de Hong Kong comiendo con su agente y el productor de su próximo film.

Ambos comentaban las características del personaje de la chica, mientras ella se encontraba totalmente al margen de la conversación, sumida en sus propios pensamientos.

- Sakura te pasa algo- preguntó la agente de Sakura, una bella mujer europea que bien podría haber sido ella misma una prestigiosa actriz

- En absoluto- la tranquilizó con una sonrisa- sólo que entre el viaje y el rodaje de anoche estoy agotada.- contestó la joven, lo cual en parte era cierto. Tenía una sensación de cansancio que hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía... que quizás nunca había sentido. Estaba sin fuerzas, completamente agotada.

- Lo comprendo, si quiere puede retirarse, no me gustaría que mi estrella se encontrara incomoda- contestó el productor mientras que con una mirada recorría el cuerpo de Sakura. Desde luego no se podía cansar de mirarla. Estaba realmente orgulloso de haber conseguido que la joven Kinomoto firmase un contrato con su productora. Eso convertiría la película prácticamente en un éxito seguro.

- Se lo agradezco mucho- contestó con una sonrisa agradecida a la vez q se levantaba para abandonar el restaurante

- Cuando llegues al hotel llamame- pidió su agente

- Por supuesto Claire- contestó a la vez q recogía su bolso y salía del restaurante.

- Desean pedir ya- preguntó un camarero con acento ligeramente afrancesado

- Todavía no, muchas gracias- contestó Eriol a la vez que llenaba nuevamente su copa de vino. La de Tomoyo estaba aún sin tocar.

Llevaban esperando casi media hora. No era normal que Shaoran se retrasase tanto, era un hombre muy puntual. O no pensaba acudir… o le había pasado algo

- Vamos, no te preocupes, seguro que simplemente tuvo algún problema en la empresa- intentó tranquilizarlo la joven.

Eriol tomó su mano por encima de la mesa. Agradecía la preocupación de Tomoyo, pero no era quien de quitarse la sensación de que algo no marchaba bien.

**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo **

Shaoran recorría la acera con paso rápido. Era casi la hora en que había quedado con Eriol y Tomoyo y aún estaba como a 10 minutos del restaurante

Desde luego la visita de Touya lo había desconcertado lo suficiente como para hacerle perder la noción del tiempo, algo muy inusual en él.

Después de todo lo que el joven Kinomoto le había dicho no era nada nuevo para él. Que no era precisamente del agrado de Touya, y que preferiría a cualquier otro para su hermana no era ninguna novedad. Pero aún así… oírselo decir… era la confirmación de que había perdido a Sakura para siempre.

En ese instante sintió una presión en el estomago y un nivel de magia descender rápidamente. Se giró un instante.

Un montón de gente se encontraba arremolinada en la acera de enfrente, apenas unos metros más allá de donde él mismo se encontraba.

Sin pensarlo un instante se dirigió corriendo hacia allá.

Atravesó la multitud con dificultad, para al fin ver a la joven que yacía desmayada en el suelo y que había provocado tanta expectación

**_ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo_**

Sakura salió con paso rápido del restaurante. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, quizás el agobio de que hubiese demasiada gente en el restaurante, quizás la presión del productor con respecto a sus expectativas con el próximo film... o simplemente el cansancio por un mal día in apenas dormir.

Caminaba por la acera con paso rápido, dirigiéndose a unas manzanas más all� donde había dejado su coche de alquiler.

Por un instante sintió como su conciencia se desvanecía, se apoyo en un escaparate, intentando no perder del todo la lucidez. Se quedo quieta unos instantes, antes de estar segura de poder continuar. Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente bien separó sus manos del escaparate donde se había apoyado y se alejó unos pasos del lugar.

Nuevamente otra punzada atravesó su pecho y sintió como esta vez si perdía la conciencia para sumirse de una vez en la dulce oscuridad.

**_ooo_**

* * *

**_ooo_**

Cuanto tiempo! Jeje

La verdad este capi me ha costado mucho más que de costumbre… bueno.. al menos en parte. Lo cierto es que lo empecé hace ya un par de meses, y desde entonces todos los intentos que había hecho de continuarlo… pues simplemente acabaron borrados. Hoy me puse a escribir, al principio casi sin ni siquiera pretenderlo, sólo para olvidar, para desconectar un rato de todo… y lo acabe e incluso empecé el siguiente… q curioso, no? A veces la inspiración es algo realmente difícil de entender

Bueno, para que pongo unas N/A tan largas? Pues ni yo lo sé… así q mejor voy a los reviews ;)

**princessserenity** - bueno, con mucho retraso pero aquí está el nuevo capi, al fin, ejej

**Andrea Naoko **– Gracias - Me puedes decir que es ser una PIP? Me has dejasdo así :S (confundida, jeje)

**Undine –** Pues la trama de verdad ya empieza a partir del próximo capi, pero es que antes tenía q situar a los personajes! Pero bueno, ya empieza la acción ;)

**bubbletomo** – Me alegro que te guste - Sip, a mi tb me encanta lo de ponerlo como modelo, quizás lo vuelva a poner el algún próximo capi.. o algo parecido (no voy a desvelar la historia, no? Jejej)

**crystal-dono** – Hola friend! Me alegro q te gustase ñ.ñ Espero q con tu nuevo correo sigas subiendo muchos fics! Un saludo

**Inés** – Sip, a mi tb me encanta la parejita de Shao y Sakura. Perdón por tardar tanto en actulizar (kayla de rodillas.. sorry, ejej)

**Celina Sosa** – Sakura fue un poco dura con Tomoyo.. pero tb necesitaba hacerla reaccionar. Que significan los sueños.. en próximos capis (q mala, no? Ejej)

Os agradezco mucho a todos los que me dejasteis reviews y tambien a los que habeis leído mi fic aunque no los hayais dejado, jeje

Siento mucho haberme tardado una eternidad en actualizar.. pero más vale tarde que nunca, no? Jeje

Bueno, espero q os gustase el capi, un saludo!

**Reviews please**

kayla


	4. Una sonrisa, un mundo

**_Tiempo, cambios... aún eres tu?_**

**_ooo_**

**_Cap 4 - Una sonrisa, un mundo _**

**_ooo_**

_**Sakura**_

El silencio, la nada a su alrededor, consumiéndola… atrayéndola inexorablemente

**_¡Sakura!_**

Ni una sensación, ni un susurro.. ni siquiera un leve estremecimiento en el vacío que la rodea. Sin principio y sin final, hundiéndose cada vez más en una profundidad que no existe.

_**¡Sakura!**_

_Oscuridad a su alrededor… despejándose súbitamente, una voz q la arrastra de nuevo a la superficie, sacándola del vacío de su mente_

_-_ Estoy bien…- murmuró al sentir una voz que la llamaba con tono de preocupación.

_-_Menos mal- contestó la voz con alivio, a la vez que sentía los brazos de alguien rodear su cuerpo 

Sakura abrió poco a poco los ojos.

Frente a ella se encontró una mirada ámbar.

_-_ Shaoran… - esbozó una sonrisa al reconocerlo.

El joven sonrió a su vez.

Una gran preocupación lo había embargado al verla desplomada en la calle, rodeada de la multitud que murmuraba sin cesar, atreviéndose a pronosticar un destino para la vida de la joven. Se había arrodillado a su lado, tomándola en brazos y llamándola.

Lo había asustado mucho ver el rostro pálido de la joven, por un instante había temido lo peor.

_-_ ¿Que te ha pasado Sakura?

No lo sé… - contestó ella con sinceridad, a la vez que sentía las manos de Shaoran tomarla por la cintura, ayudándola a levantarse

La gente que había a su alrededor los miraban con más curiosidad que otra cosa. Los habían reconocido a ambos y los rumores ya circulaban a su alrededor.

En ese instante Li se fijó en toda la gente q los observaba, y sujetando a Sakura fuertemente para evitar un nuevo desvanecimiento, fueron alejándose de la multitud, mientras dirigía una mirada helada a un par de curiosos que hicieron el ademán de seguirlos.

Caminaron en silencio por un par de minutos. El brazo de Shaoran rodeando la cintura de la joven. Ella, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de hechicero.

Todo le daba vueltas aún, le costaba mucho seguir el rápido ritmo de Li, a pesar de que prácticamente él estaba tirando de ella. Poco a poco las tinieblas de su mente iban despejándose. Levantó la cabeza un instante y miró fijamente al joven que la tenía sujeta.

_-_Suéltame Li- pidió fríamente a la vez q se paraba, provocando que Shaoran prácticamente la arrojase hacia delante

_-_¿Que dices?- preguntó él obviamente sorprendido

_-_Que quiero que me sueltes, no te necesito- contestó a la vez q liberaba su cintura del contacto con el brazo de Li, trastabillando un instante antes de conseguir mantenerse en pie, con relativo esfuerzo.

Déjate de tonterías, es evidente que no puedes ni mantenerte en pie- respondió él mirándola con seriedad

Sakura dio un par de pasos, alejándose del chico, intentado demostrarle que si podía.

Pero de nuevo la oscuridad la rodeo, y hubiese caído de nuevo al suelo si no hubiese sido por que Shaoran la abrazó por la espalda, y sin esperar más comentarios de la joven la tomó en brazos.

Esta vez Sakura no dijo nada, simplemente cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar.

Shaoran caminó unos instantes en silencio con la joven dormida, o quizás desmayada de nuevo, en sus brazos.

Intentaba pensar q hacer, a donde llevarla… pero era incapaz. El perfume de la joven invadía sus sentidos, el tacto de su piel contra su cuerpo lo hacía estremecerse.

_- ¡Maldita sea¡No es el momento de pensar en esto!- _se reprochó a si mismo, intentando recuperar por unos instantes todo el dominio y el autocontrol en si mismo- _¿Ahora que hago? Quizás lo mejor sería llevarla para su casa… no… aquí está sola. No. Tiene a Touya, Tomoyo, a Eriol… y a mi- _pensó mientras la miraba tiernamente unos instantes, parecía imposible que esa misma joven que ahora descansaba tan placidamente en sus brazos fuera la misma que había jurado que lo odiaría de por vida.

Casi sin pretenderlo los pasos de Shaoran se encaminaron hacía las empresas Li. Cualquier cosa que debiera hacer, se le ocurriría mucho mejor sentado ante una taza de café y con Sakura a salvo en el sofá de su despacho.

Atravesó la entrada ignorando la mirada inquisidora del guardia de seguridad, que se había posado en él primero, y en la joven q llevaba en brazos después, para terminar con una mirada de reconocimiento y asombro.

Shaoran subió rápidamente los pisos que lo separaban de su despacho, el ascensor tardaba demasiado.

En cuanto entró depositó a Sakura suavemente en el acolchado sofàponiendo un cojín bajo su cabeza y con su chaqueta cubriéndola.

La miró ya más tranquilo, mientras por su mente empezaba a aparecer una pregunta.

_- ¿ Que le ha pasado para desmayarse?_

La miró unos instantes, sus piernas esbeltas q la chaqueta dejaba ver, su cuerpo perfecto y su rostro, adornado por la expresión angelical que le proporcionaba el sueño.

_- Quizás haya sido simplemente falta de vitaminas… una mala o escasa alimentación… le pasa a muchas actrices_- pensó él razonadamente, aún siendo consciente de que ese no era el caso de Sakura.

Miró hacia la mesa de su despacho y allí vio su móvil. Nunca le habían gustado esos trastos, sólo servían para interrumpir sus momentos de tranquilidad, para traer malas noticias con mayor rapidez y para despertarlo en medio de la noche. Pero minutos antes hubiera deseado llevarlo con él, tenía por lo menos un par de llamadas que hacer.

_**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**_

Tomoyo y Eriol habían decidido pedir ya. Esperaban a Shaoran hacia casi una hora y era evidente que no iba a llegar. La preocupación se notaba en el ambiente, por más que Eriol intentaba mantener su habitual sonrisa no podía, lo embargaba un mal presentimiento, que iba más allá de la suposición de Tomoyo de que el joven chino simplemente había preferido la soledad y no acudir a la cita.

De repente el móvil de Eriol comenzó a sonar, provocando un pequeño sobresalto a ambos y la sonrisa de Tomoyo por la melodía q este tenía. El hechicero miró con detenimiento la pantalla antes de contestar

"Shaoran"

Contestó al instante mientras una sonrisa de tranquilidad adornaba su rostro

_-_Hola colega… me parece q se te ha olvidado una cita, menos mal que no te hemos invitado a casa, sino tendrías que comer en frío- bromeó el joven inglés

_-_Me he encontrado con Sakura- contestó Shaoran ignorando el comentario de su amigo

_-_¿Estás con ella?

_-_Si, la encontré desmayada en la calle y la traje para la empresa- contestó Li con la preocupación reflejada en el tono de su voz

_-_¿Ahora está bien?

Si, se recuperó al instante, ahora está dormida- respondió con más tranquilidad a la vez que miraba a la joven que descansaba a unos metros de él

_-_¿Qué le pasó?- preguntó Eriol, ante los murmullos de Tomoyo, que le rogaba saber lo que estaba pasando.

_-_No lo sé. Por eso te llamo. Creo que está pasando algo- contestó el hechicero casi en un susurro

_-_Voy para allá

_-_Está bien

Eriol miró su móvil un instante, para luego dirigir su mirada a la joven. Su rostro demostraba verdadera preocupación

_-_¿Qué ha pasado Eriol¿ Le ha pasado algo a Sakura?

_-_No te preocupes, está bien. Está con Shaoran

Tomoyo simplemente asintió en silencio, mientras se levantaba a la vez q Eriol.

_- _Voy contigo- explicó al ver la mirada sorprendida de él

El joven sólo pudo esbozar una sonrisa y asentir en silencio.

_**ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo**_

_- _¡Shaoran! – llamó Eriol nada más entrar en el despacho de su amigo.

Este ni se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia sino, sentado en un sillón, con una taza de café ya fría en sus manos y la mirada perdida en el paisaje de su ventana, sin atreverse a fijarla en la joven q tenía al lado.

Tomoyo se arrodilló inmediatamente ante su amiga, posando su mano en la frente de esta, comprobando si tenía fiebre, poniendo una mano sobre la suya también.

Al darse cuenta de que no se separó con expresión aliviada y se dirigió hacia Eriol, que se encontraba frente a Shaoran, esperando que dijese algo, o al menos que cambiase la expresión distraída q tenía.

_- _¿Ahora me puedes contar bien que es lo q ha pasado?- preguntó el joven inglés tomando una silla y situándose enfrente de Li.

_- _No tengo ni idea…- contestó Shaoran con voz queda, sin atreverse a mirar a su amigo

_- _¿La encontraste desmayada simplemente?

_- _Si, estaba rodeada de una multitud de gente…

_- _¿Y tú la recogiste?

_- _Si

_- _¿Y la trajiste aquí?

_- _Si- volvió a contestar el joven chino, del modo más escueto posible

_- _¿Qué te pasa Shaoran?- preguntó Eriol, algo exasperado por la actitud de su amigo, a penas había contestado con algo más que monosílabos a sus preguntas.

_- _Es que… al verla tumbada en la calle…- bajó la cabeza y su cabello cayó sobre su frente, ocultando la expresión de sus ojos

Eriol se quedó callada, simplemente esperando a que su amigo continuase, a que se desahogase.

Pero este no lo hizo. Posó su mirada en la joven tendida en el sillón y simplemente se levantó.

_- _¿Al verla tendida en la calle que Shaoran¿Qué sentiste?- preguntó el joven inglés posándole una mano en el hombro

Este lo miró unos instantes en silencio antes de contestar

_- _Que debía protegerla

Los dos chicos se quedaron en silencio, Eriol sólo asintió y esbozo una sonrisa.

_- _¿No deberíamos avisar a su padre y a Touya? – preguntó la joven

_- _Eso mejor esperar a que se despierte, es posible que no quiera preocuparlos-contestó Shaoran en un tono monotono

_- _Es cierto-concordó ella- ¿y a Kero-chan?

_- _¡El peluche! Quizás él sepa lo que le pasa a Sakura.. demasiada presión en el trabajo tal vez…

_- _Puede ser- intervino Eriol- pero no lo creo.. he tenido un presentimiento todos estos días…

_- _¿Sabes lo que está pasando?- preguntó su amigo mirándolo con seriedad

Eriol simplemente meneó la cabeza negativamente, en un gesto casi distraído

_- _Entonces lo mejor será ir a preguntarle al peluche si sabe algo- decidió Shaoran resuelto- cuida de Sakura mientras- pidió a Tomoyo

Esta asintió en silencio, sentándose enfrente de su amiga, en el sillón antes ocupado por el joven Li.

_- _Si viene alguien de la empresa dile que me tuve que ir por asuntos personales urgentes. Si viene alguien del Concilio o mi madre no les digas a donde fui

_- _¿Por qué no? Podrían ayudar…

_- _Aún no sabemos a ciencia cierta que esto tenga que ver con la magia, quizás es simplemente la consecuencia de que una niña juegue a ser actriz- contestó él con sarcasmo, intentando que el tono de su voz opacase la preocupación que lo embargaba. Y en parte lo consiguió, pues la joven asintió sin decir nada. Pero la mirada de su amigo le reveló que no había podido engañar también al joven hechicero.

_**Oooooooooooooooooo**_

Tomoyo se levantó del sillón. Hacía ya más de media hora que se habían ido los chicos y casi se le habían dormido las piernas.

Había estado pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en los últimos días. El reencuentro de sus amigos. Su pelea con Sakura. El desmayo de esta… y sobretodo, lo que no era quien de quitarse de la cabeza, la mirada del joven inglés.

Sus ojos, su sonrisa, su presencia protegiéndola… últimamente se habían convertido en componentes indispensables en su vida, lo que en cierto modo no dejaba de preocuparla.

Su amiga la había acusado de que ella no sabía nada del amor. Que jamás había sufrido por ello. Quizás había llegado la hora de que eso cambiase.

Paseó por el despacho, hasta el gran ventanal. Miro el bosque sin realmente verlo, con unos ojos azules dibujados en su mente y la sombra de una duda en su corazón.

_- Que pensará él de mi…-_ se preguntó en silencio

En ese instante sintió unos murmullos tras ella, y se volvió hacia Sakura.

La joven actriz estaba despertando, sin saber muy bien donde se encontraba o siquiera que le había pasado para llegar hasta allí.

Tomoyo se acercó rápidamente a ella, impidiéndole levantarse.

_- _¿Dónde estoy?- preguntó llevándose una mano a la cabeza, que todavía le daba vueltas

_- _En las empresas Li- contestó Tomoyo con calma

_- _Shaoran…- Sakura se detuvo un momento- me trajo él aquí ¿verdad?

Tomoyo asintió con calma

_- _Te encontró desmayada en la calle y te trajo para aquí. Estaba muy preocupado por ti… todos lo estamos… ¿Qué te ha pasado?

_- _No lo sé… había estado en una comida con uno de los productores- recordó ella- y me empecé a sentir mal… pensé que mejor sería irme… y de repente... no sé… no sé lo que paso. Todo se desvaneció

_- _¿Sentiste… la presencia de una carta?- preguntó con cautela su amiga

_- _No- contestó Sakura moviendo ligeramente la cabeza, provocando un nuevo mareo

_- _¿Estás bien?- inquirió Tomoyo con preocupación

_- _Si, sólo estoy un poco mareada

La joven Daudoji asintió con calma y ambas quedaron en silencio unos minutos, finalmente Sakura habló.

_- _Tomoyo…- llamó con cautela

_- _¿Si?

_- _Gracias por preocuparte por mi… después de lo que te dije el otro día…-pidió levemente avergonzada

_- _No te preocupes, en el fondo tenías razón.

_- _¿Tenía?- preguntó la joven esmeralda esbozando una sonrisa

_- _Tenías, jeje- asintió su amiga- Y por cierto no fui la única que me preocupe… deberías haber visto a Shaoran…

_- _¿Estaba muy preocupado?- preguntó con un leve matiz de esperanza en su voz, aún sin desearlo

_- _Estaba hundido- contestó Tomoyo con una sonrisa casi divertida

_- Shaoran…_- murmuró la joven a la vez que recordaba por un instante la sensación de que él la tomara entre sus brazos, la sensación de poder perderse en su regazo sin tener nada más que temer. La sensación de volver a ser una niña con sólo mirar sus ojos amatistas.

_- _Sakura… Sakura… ¿te pasa algo?- inquirió Tomoyo preocupada por la expresión ensimismada de su amiga

_- _No- contestó ella con una leve sonrisa- creo que nada…

Tomoyo no pudo preguntar más pues en ese instante se abrió la puerta del despacho, dejando pasar a los chicos y a Kero-chan, en brazos de Eriol.

Este se lanzó inmediatamente a los brazos de su ama con múltiples expresiones de preocupación. Esta lo abrazó con ternura, mientras su mirada se cruzaba con la del joven hechicero que aún se encontraba en la puerta mirándolos con una expresión austera en su rostro, que vaciló un instante al sentir la mirada de Sakura, hasta esbozar una tímida sonrisa, que fue correspondida por otra de la joven.

Shaoran se quedó en silencio mientras un escalofrío recorría su cuerpo. Sakura le había sonreido.

**_

* * *

_****_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_**

* * *

Holas! Bueno, me tarde creo q menos de un mes en actualizar… todo un record para lo q estoy tardando últimamente, jeje 

Pero bueno.. es Semana Santa y claro.. una semanita de vacaciones.. y aunque al principio no tenía mucha inspiración.. al final llegó (xq será.. ejej) y aquí tenéis el capi, la verdad antes de lo q yo pensaba, jeej

Muchísimas gracias a todos los q me habéis mandado reviews, me han dado muchos ánimos para continuarlo pronto y no tardarme una eternidad, jeje

_**Crystal-darling**- Hi friend! Me alegro q te gustase el anterior capi y si.. de nuevo con mis actualizaciones, a ver cuando consigo actualizarlos todo.. y a ver cuando actualizas tu fic de RK q está muy entretenido ;)_

_**SaKuRa-wEn** – huy nueva lectora, q happy! Q bueno q te gustase, y ya ves q se han reencontrado (por así decirlo, ejej), y lo q pase entre ellos.. en próximos capis :P (q mala, no? Jeje)_

_**Rika-chan** – Pues espero q tb te guste este, a ver si no desmerece a los anteriores, jeej_

_**Celina-Sosa**- Si, Shao se encontró a Saku así.. pero aún no se va a saber xq se produjo el desmayo.. pero pronto se descubrirë .+_

_**Bubble-tomo** – Sorry, sorry, gomen nasai (kayla se disculpa) x tardar tanto, pero esta vez ya ves q fui más rápida (relativamente  jeej) Me alegro q al menos aunque hiciese esperar no defraudase, q es lo importante, jeje_

_**Carlos**- thank´s. Aquí tienes la nueva actualización, a ver si te gusta tb _

_**Serenity-princess**- Hola Marya, sorry x tardarme tanto, pero ya ves q esta vez no.. tanto, jeje Y ya ves q la relación Shao&Saku ha mejorado un poquito.. al menos de momento… (aunque en el estado de Sakura tpc podía hacer mucho para evitar irse con él, ejej)_

_**Carrie10**- Nueva lectora! Gracias, me alegro q te gustase, nuevo capi.. akí! Jeje_

_**Undine**- Bueno.. ya continuado.. espero no haberme tardado demasiado, jeje y si… viva SS y Et ;) jeje_

_**Jojo**- pues gracias, a ver si te gusta la continuación _

La verdad no esperaba tener tantos reviews en este fic x ser el primero de CCS q hago y toy muy happy. Thank´s a todos.

Espero actualizar muy rápido tb el próximo, a ver si me animo a hacerlo rápido, así q **reviews please**! Y cualquier cosa q me querais decirme.. críticas, sugerencias, cambios… pues eso.. reviews o mail/msn (está en mi perfil ya)

Un saludo a todos!

kayla


End file.
